The Past
Beginning Byzanthium is a faction founded at the end of March 2012. It is a Roman faction, inspired by the Eastern Roman Empire (also called the Byzantine Empire), which has survived until 1453 A.D., far into the medieval period. Byzanthium is the capital faction of the Byzanthine Empire, and is also the centre of its power. Both Legate Snieuwenhuizen19 and Augustus Loek live there. Byzanthium is now turning into a Constitutional Monarchy. History After the founding and settling of the faction, it started with some small buildings around a modern-day furnace. Before recruiting, the Augusti decided to build some nessecary buildings, such as a farm and a mine. After the first buildings were completed, the construction of the palace began. After the completion of the Palace walls the faction started to grow more rapidly. At first everything was going smoothly, but then a faction member who turned out to be a double profile griefed these freshly made buildings. This event was the forecast of an all-out war with Arcaida, a faction owned by Knight_Andreas, the double profile. After the griefing, the Augusti decided to grow at a slower rate so they could make sure that all new members were to be trusted. The city itself also began to take shape: the central plaza, or Forum, was build alongside with all the other buildings next to it. The earlier tree farm was relocated, a city wall started to emerge and a Temple area was cleared. The Arcaidan War was also coming to a conclusion, since Arcaida had been heavily damaged. Eventually all their members were kicked and the faction declaimed most of its land, renaming itself to Duty. Peace hasn't been declared yet, but the all-out war it once was has ended with Arcaida being defeated. Meanwhile, the faction was still expanding, and many vampires joined the growing Byzanthine Empire. Because vampires burn in the sun, the construction of the sewer system began. It is a vast underground road system connecting most of the major buildings with individual homes, so that nobody needs to be on the surface anymore. After this Byzanthium was again forced to take up arms. This time a member from the faction Numen griefed the Byzanthine outpost near the 9thLegion. Following this event, a massive task force was sent out to destroy the Numen resistance. After inflicting massive damage while nobody of the Numen faction was online, the Numen faction owner asked for peace. The price: an excuse for the griefing and a fine of 10 silver. The griefing didn't seem to end, as Byzanthium was attacked again. This time the war which followed lasted for over 5 minutes, ending with the payment of 28 silver and the return of the stolen materials. On the 5th of May on 14:17 GMT Augustus Loek gave Augustus Snieuwenhuizen19 the leader rights for a short time. During his reign Byzanthium expanded towards Daendroc and started on the construction of new city walls which will secure a much larger piece of land. Loek recieved the power back on the 9th of May 13.42 GMT. Later, he left again and gave power back to Snieuwenhuizen19, who has remained the faction leader ever since. Peace seemed impossible. This time LeithG griefed the faction. But this was only minor compared to the next conflict. Over a few weeks, the faction TheBlades had grown huge. Eventually they demanded a piece of sovereign Byzanthium property, namely the outpost. The only way to save the entire Byzanthine Empire was to become a subfaction of TheBlades. But Snieuwenhuizen19 called his allies for help. After a good talk, which was organised by CRACKPOTATOE, the leader of our Eaglan allies, Byzanthium was allowed to regain its independence and to own the outpost. This incident, however, proved that Byzanthium was vulnerable. In order to meet future threats, Snieuwenhuizen19 decided that a large Army (named Legio I) was needed. He gave Chapston the task to build up this army. Chapston recieved officer rights and the title of Centurion to do so. A new fortress was build in Daendroc. The city walls started to expand. More members were being recruited. Byzanthium had gained more power than ever before. But the biggest change was yet to come. In order to expand fast enough Snieuwenhuizen19 realised he needed more officers. In a single afternoon they recruited an entire army. With this fast rate of expansion Byzanthium stood more chance against the gathering clouds. A few factions decided to raid us. This raid, named the First Siege of Byzanthium, did not gave the new defenses a chance to proove themselfes. The raiders invaded via the Daendroc portal, after having found a minor error near the walls which allowed themselves in. Once the Byzanthines realised what was going on the battle had started. A plee for help was answered in a few minutes, resulting in Eaglans, Coronans and 9thLegionairs coming to our aid. With their help the brave defenders defeated the raiding task force. But a few members had been killed, losing all they had. The same night Byzanthium gave the world a clear message about policy towards raiders. A huge allied task force went out to destroy our enemy. After a glorious battle we stood triumphant over the dead bodies of our enemies. We had defeated yet another faction, but this was the first huge victory in battle, rather than the previous skirmish wars against Numen and Arcaida. We proved to the world that the Byzanthine Legionairs, aided by the Auxiliaries of our allies, were a force to be reckoned with. It also proved to be a good time to train our soldiers with the neverending threat of a Blade invasion. Now Byzanthium found itself to be a new battlefield. Eagla and the new Lumenian Empire clashed into a series of battles. They used our capital city to fight, since it was a central place for both factions. We had to powerlessly watch people dying in our streets. After discussions of Snieuwenhuizen19 with both parties, they said that we needed to shut up. But that wasn't our biggest problem that day. Now the factions Rebellion and Kingdom decided to raid us "for fun". Our allies responded to our callings for help, but then the Serenums came in. The main city turned into a bloodbath with people dying everywhere. After a humiliating fight a ceasefire was negoiated, but Chapston, the commander of Legio I, was forced to lose his officer rights for a week. Category:Byzanthium